


Ransom

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Historical, Light Bondage, M/M, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Kyungsoo, the leader of a ragtag gang of bandits, accosts the third prince on his way out of the capital. The royal is the perfect target, a fortune in ransom to be paid upon his return. Unfortunately, even the best-laid plans often go awry…





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> For long suffering Chansoo tlist, this one is for you. Hopefully I did it justice <3

The forest was quiet save for the chirping of a few birds and the faint rustle of dried leaves skittering in the wind. Kyungsoo steadied himself against the tree trunk, palm pressing into the knotted bark, eyes trained on the forest road.

Sunlight filtered in through the forest canopy, the trees that lined the path leaned towards each other, not quite touching, letting more light in than what fell deeper into the forest. It was early spring, the temperatures gradually increasing with each passing day, the forest awakening from the winter slumber that had made Kyungsoo's job a little bit harder.

Kyungsoo heard a faint noise, which to most people would pass as the song of a forest bird, not worthy of attention. But he knew it as a call from Baekhyun, a signal from further down the road indicating that the target was approaching.

He responded with his own whistle, a well-practiced noise that told Baekhyun and the others that he was ready and waiting. He looked across the road, knowing that on the other side Jongdae, Lu Han, and Minseok waited, expertly concealed among the foliage. Behind him, Junmyeon, Yixing, and Sehun were waiting for his signal, while around the bend Yifan, Tao, and Jongin were ready to block the paths of anyone who thought they could escape. 

They had the road covered, there was no way that the royal convoy could escape once they were upon them. The guards would easily be disarmed once the trap was sprung and from there it would be relatively simple to take the prince into custody, assuming he didn’t foolishly put up a fight. 

Kyungsoo knew there was very little to worry about, the plan was foolproof, but still, he felt on edge. It would be the first major operation they pulled off since Chanyeol left them. He resisted frowning at the mere thought of his former lover…honestly, he didn’t want to think about it.  _ At all _ .

When the first guards came into view, perched on the deep brown horses the palace garrison was known for, Kyungsoo stilled his breathing. It was important to not make a move, to keep as still as possible, to take them by surprise. 

The armed guards neared, eyes scanning the forest, wary of the bandit attacks that plagued the entire region. Kyungsoo counted down in his head, knowing the exact time to spring forth, to put the plan into action. 

He waited until the guards had passed him, the three rows of chestnut horses approaching Yifan, Jongin, and Tao’s positions. The prince would be at the center of the procession, protected on both sides. He stood out despite his attempts at concealing himself among the guards, dressed in light armor and wearing an identical helmet as the guards, face partially concealed with a mouthpiece. He stood out, however, his tall height and broad shoulders well-known features that distinguished him from the smaller men who surrounded him. 

When his horse was a few feet from Kyungsoo's position, the bandit leader gave the signal, three short bursts of noise that spurred his men into action. 

Kyungsoo’s heart thundered in his chest as he sprung from his hiding place, sword drawn. Arrows whistled on each side of him, courtesy of Lu Han and Junmyeon’s bows. They knew where to shoot so the men weren’t killed, only incapacitated, with wounds that would heal in time. To his left Kyungsoo saw Jongin charging, engaging in a quick sword fight with one of the more courageous guards. To his right Sehun was busying himself alongside Yixing, taking care of the men at the rear. 

Kyungsoo rushed the guard that was directly in front of him, the man trying to maneuver on his horse, to face Kyungsoo. He didn’t stand a chance, not when Kyungsoo moved his blade to cut the reins, quickly meeting the guard’s sword with his own a few seconds later. They spared, Kyungsoo anticipating the movement of his opponent’s blade and moving accordingly. When he managed to unseat the guard he moved quickly towards the target. The prince was still seated on his horse, the other guards all disarmed. He didn’t make a move to get away or to fight back. Perhaps he was smarter than the rumors said, Kyungsoo considered. 

Minseok and Jongdae began tying up the unseated guards, tossing their weapons into a pile for the others to gather. Their horses were spurred into a gallop, riderless they were left to wander. 

“Give me your weapon and dismount,” Kyungsoo said, voice deep and authoritative. He pointed his blade towards the prince, daring him to make a move. 

The prince tossed his blade towards Kyungsoo without a word. He dismounted easily, helmet and mouthpiece still firmly in place. 

Kyungsoo didn’t allow him another second of freedom. “Tie him,” he instructed Minseok and Jongdae, who hurried to comply with his command. 

Kyungsoo stepped back, surveying the once mighty royal convoy. It had been relegated to a mass of bound guards, a few injured by arrows. The horses were gone and now the prince was in their possession, in the process of being bound, a sack pulled over his head to block his vision. It had been a resounding success. 

“Nice job, boss,” Sehun called.

Kyungsoo looked over at the youngest member of the gang. Sehun was grinning from ear to ear, working on collecting the discarded swords. “You too,” he said quietly, his chest swelling with pride. 

  
  
  


Cheers accompanied their return to the mountainside village. The small group of people who called Kyungsoo’s base home made sure to greet their return with extra fan fair, hollering and whooping at the leader who had snagged his biggest prize to date. 

Kyungsoo and the others rode in on horseback, their steeds corralled away from the ambush site. The prince was thrown over the back of Kyungsoo’s horse, a sack over his head so he couldn’t memorize the path and lead guards back once he was released. He would fetch a handsome ransom, one that could feed and arm the bandits for at least another year, not to mention help those who resided in the impoverished villages that hugged the base of the mountain. 

Kyungsoo felt proud, of himself and of his men. They had managed to evade capture for the last two years, hiding out on the mountainside, only venturing down to rob from those who governed the corrupt kingdom they were subjugated to. They gave away most of what they stole, helping to feed the people who were neglected by the upper classes, deemed untouchables and herded into squalid settlements on the outskirts of towns. 

It was where all of Kyungsoo’s gang was from, what they were all born into. There was no hope for their kind to rise above the social position of their parents. Their class would follow them and their children after, kept in check by a society who viewed their entire families as unworthy of respect or basic human rights. 

It was something that had eaten at Kyungsoo since he was a child, since the first time he saw his father bow and grovel before a passing yangban, subjected to being spat upon and cursed at for doing nothing more than existing. 

Through his teenage years, Kyungsoo dreamed of one day helping those who society neglected. He didn’t know how until he was a young adult, good with a sword and skilled in the ways of the forest. It had hit him then, how he could stand against the injustice of the land. 

They started out as five, but more men joined, and then others, until a small settlement rose on the mountaintop, carefully concealed. And now he felt like he was doing something, that he was living the way he should. He was helping to right the wrongs as much as he could.

And now he had scored a major victory. He had snagged a prince, a cause worthy of celebration. 

“Should we bring out the wine?” Baekhyun asked, spurring his horse next to Kyungsoo’s steed.

“Only a little,” Kyungsoo said with a warning look, knowing full well Baekhyun probably wouldn’t listen. But he could forgive him  _ this time _ , it was, after all, a momentous day for them all. 

  
  
  


The celebration was in full swing, a small fire blazing in front of the largest stone and timber dwelling tucked into the mountainside. Yixing had brought out the janggu drum and was beating a slow rhythm while Baekhyun and Sehun danced with exaggerated motions. The others were scattered about, wine flowing freely as they celebrated their victory. Jongin and Tao were inside the smallest timber and mud structure, guarding their prize lest he tries to escape. 

Kyungsoo sat back from the others, under the awning of his home, a one-room stone, mud, and timber dwelling that he had slaved to build when they had arrived on the mountainside two years ago. He nursed his cup of wine, happy watching the others drink to their heart's content. 

Minseok wandered towards him, steps wobbly. He stopped next to Kyungsoo, leaning his weight against the stone walls of the building. 

“I honestly thought after Chanyeol left you might hang up your blades,” Minseok said, voice slurring a little from the wine he had imbued. 

Kyungsoo glanced up at him. The oldest of their assembled family was normally soft-spoken, but once he had a little wine in him he wasn’t afraid to say exactly what was on his mind, no matter the consequences. He was a good man, regardless of his periodic loose tongue. Kyungsoo counted on him for advice many times over the preceding years. 

Kyungsoo shook his head and looked back towards the fire. They would have to put it out soon, the smoke could give their location away. He doubted anyone knew of the prince’s kidnapping yet, but once it was public knowledge they would need to proceed with extreme caution, concealing their hideout and not venturing out unless necessary. 

“He was really good at this, you know,” Minseok commented, the pitch of his voice lilting upwards. 

“I know,” Kyungsoo quietly agreed. Chanyeol had been his right-hand man, at least for the few months he had been on the mountainside. He had arrived from one of the villages, caked with mud but in good spirits. He had all but begged Kyungsoo to join his group, and eventually, Kyungsoo caved. He was skilled with a sword and surprisingly good at logistics. 

That had been the beginning of what quickly turned into a romantic relationship, albeit one that was hidden from the others. It had happened so casually that sometimes Kyungsoo had to convince himself it had occurred at all. 

“Maybe he’ll come back,” Minseok suggested. 

“No.” Kyungsoo didn’t think they would ever see him again. He left as mysteriously as he came, with a stolen kiss from Kyungsoo and some vague words about needing to move on. Honestly, it had left Kyungsoo in a venomous mood ever since, one the others continuously tried to wrench him out of, to no avail. They hadn’t made promises to each other but still…to just leave like that….

Lu Han stumbled towards them, a wide smile on his face. He pushed a bottle of wine towards Minseok with one hand, the other going around the eldest bandit’s waist. “What are you two talking about?”

They spoke at the same time, Minseok replying with “ _ Chanyeol _ ” and Kyungsoo with “ _ Nothing _ ”. Kyungsoo cringed. 

Lu Han laughed, then launched into an animated retelling of how they captured the prince. Minseok began to argue with him over each minute detail of the day’s events, which gave Kyungsoo a chance to sneak away.

  
  


The party died down a little after midnight, the bandits wandering to their respective beds over the preceding hour. The fire was put out, a few dying embers flickering, thin wisps of smoke rising into the dark sky. Kyungsoo was certain he was the only one other than Jongin, Tao, and the captured prince who remained sober and probably the only who still had energy, a fact confirmed when he wandered to the place where the prisoner was being held.

Jongin was yawning when Kyungsoo approached, Tao’s eyelids drooping as he muttered a greeting.

“Go to bed, I’ll take watch for the next few hours,” Kyungsoo said, patting Jongin on the shoulder. 

“What if he tries something!?” Tao protested, though his words came out lacking energy. 

“He is bound with five knots. I don’t see how he could,” Kyungsoo answered. 

Tao didn’t argue any further. He trailed after Jongin, stifling another yawn. Kyungsoo slipped into the one-room structure, letting the door fall slowly shut behind him. 

It was pitch dark, but he could make out the form of the prince sitting in the corner of the room. Kyungsoo observed him for a few seconds before he fetched a small lantern from outside, lighting it and carrying it inside. 

The prince made a strangled noise, one that sounded like he was in pain. 

Kyungsoo debated if he should take the hood off and check the man. A dead prince would be no use to any of them, they had to keep him alive if they hoped to collect a ransom.

Cautiously he approached the form. “I won’t hurt you,” he said quietly, reaching for the hood. 

He yanked it off and stepped back, letting the crudely sewn fabric fall to the floor. 

A pair of wide eyes blinked up at him. The prince’s long hair was askew, falling haphazardly from the once perfectly tied topknot. His lips were chapped, a deep scratch was on his left cheek. 

It wouldn’t be that alarming of a state for a man who had been taken prisoner by a pack of bandits, and Kyungsoo shouldn’t really care as long as he was alive and not terribly injured. Except….

“ _ Chanyeol _ ?” Kyungsoo said in disbelief, blinking a few times, convinced he was hallucinating. 

And then it was back, that toothy smile that Kyungsoo had ingrained in his memories months before. 

“Did you miss me?” Chanyeol said, the smile never leaving his face. He was sitting in the prince’s place, but of course, the prince hadn’t escaped which meant….

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again. He stared dumbly at the bound man, trying to understand what was going on.

“I will take that as a yes,” Chanyeol said cheekily. “Though a kiss would be better confirmation.”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. “Why were you traveling as a royal prince?”

“Ah, that.” Chanyeol cleared his throat. He looked away, worrying his bottom lip a second too long for Kyungsoo’s patience. 

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo demanded. 

“Chanyeol,” he replied quickly, looking back at Kyungsoo. “I mean, one of my names is Chanyeol…”

“And the others?” Kyungsoo asked through gritted teeth. 

“P-p-prince–“

“You have to be joking.” Kyungsoo turned around. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you before. I was away to inspect the provinces and then I got a little bored and well we met and really, Soo, I loved being here and I missed you the moment I left. I wanted to come back but I had to go see my father,” Chanyeol rambled, sucking in a deep breath before continuing. “But I’m back now!”

“You talk as if you are here for a visit. I kidnapped you for ransom!” Kyungsoo seethed, whirling around to face him. 

Chanyeol nodded. “I uh, yeah I know. Ropes and all.” He made a show of tugging at where his hands were tied behind his back. 

“I’m giving you back,” Kyungsoo said with determination. “I need that ransom.”

“What?!” Chanyeol blurted out, indignant. 

“Unless you came with a pouch full of gold to give me I am giving you back,” Kyungsoo confirmed. 

Chanyeol hung his head.

“Exactly. You don’t have gold and we need the money.” Kyungsoo sighed. 

“But I can spend at least a little time here with you, right?” Chanyeol asked, eyes hopeful. 

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, observing him. “Are you asking if you can sleep over at my bandit camp?”

Chanyeol nodded. “I mean, I want to do more than sleep but yeah.”

“And you will cooperate when I ransom you?”

“Depends on how well you treat me,” Chanyeol replied without missing a beat.

Kyungsoo snorted. Two could play that game. He crouched down until he was eye level with the prince. “And how  _ should _ I treat you?”

He could see Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bob at the question. “How do you want to treat me _ ,  _ Kyungsoo?” he asked in a soft voice. 

Kyungsoo smirked. He had a pretty good idea of exactly how he wanted to treat Chanyeol given the night’s revelations. He was angry that Chanyeol had never admitted his true identity to him, he was also somehow relieved to see him again. It was a dark swirl of emotions that drudged up memories and unanswered questions in equal numbers. 

And to top it off Chanyeol was sitting in front of him, arms bound behind his back. He had a  _ very  _ good idea of how he wanted to treat him, given the circumstances. 

“We have to be quiet,” Kyungsoo warned, noting the way Chanyeol’s tongue came out to lick his bottom lip. He was already excited, which gave Kyungsoo a sense of perverse satisfaction. “The others are sleeping.”

“Untie me,” Chanyeol whispered. 

Kyungsoo smiled. “No,” he answered simply, his hand going to Chanyeol’s shoulder, pressing him back against the wall. 

He hit with a soft thud. 

Chanyeol’s clothes were dirty, the armor he had been wearing had long since been torn off, removed before he was bound back at the site of the kidnapping. Kyungsoo didn’t care, the life of a bandit wasn’t one of clean robes and embroidered silks. He climbed onto Chanyeol’s lap, straddling his middle. The prince smelled like the earth, like dry leaves and the mud that insulated the crude structures of their camp. 

Chanyeol made an attempt to kiss him, angling his head up, making a noise of frustration when Kyungsoo dodged the kiss. 

“You left without an explanation,” Kyungsoo whispered, hand going to Chanyeol’s cheek. The prince turned, pressing his lips into Kyungsoo’s callused palm. “You know how much that pissed me off?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you,” Chanyeol responded, planting another kiss on Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“How did you stay here, how did you help us, when your family lets us be treated like this?” Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol’s expression sober, eyes going dark. 

“I can’t–“ he started, stopping for a moment. “It isn’t that easy. I can’t control my father. I’m the third son, I’m nothing in his eyes.”

“But you can help us,” Kyungsoo pointed out, hand trailing from Chanyeol’s cheek to his neck. “You can help our cause.”

“I let you kidnap me,” Chanyeol whispered. 

Kyungsoo snorted. “ _ Let _ us, huh? You mean you could have fought back?”

“I’m a damn good swordsman, you know–“

His words were muffled when Kyungsoo pressed their lips together. Chanyeol parted his first, tongue licking against the seam of Kyungsoo’s mouth, tongue hot and insistent. Kyungsoo resisted for a second before parting his lips, tongue sliding against Chanyeol’s. 

His hands went to grip Chanyeol’s shoulders, squeezing against the hardness as he teased with his hips, rolling them slowly. Chanyeol moaned at the sudden friction, the noise swallowed by their kiss. 

He was in total control like this, Chanyeol’s arms bound tightly behind his back. It was an intoxicating feeling, to know that he had complete dominance over the situation. 

When Chanyeol sucked his bottom lip into his mouth Kyungsoo retaliated with another slow roll of his hips. He could feel his cock hardening, straining against his underclothing. He could never deny his attraction to Chanyeol, to the way his body wanted him, to the way he wanted to have him in turn. 

Chanyeol’s teeth grazed his bottom lip, a slow drag before he sucked again, then pressed his tongue back into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Their tongues rolled together, breathing mingled. Kyungsoo’s heart thundered in his chest, the heat pooling in his stomach at what was to come. 

Kyungsoo broke the kiss first, moving away, Chanyeol chasing the kiss, head falling back when he realized he couldn’t win. 

Kyungsoo leaned back, loosening his grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders. He looked into his eyes, into the darkness that mirrored his own. He could feel Chanyeol’s erection under him, teasing he scooted against it, earning another low moan from the prince. 

He wanted this to be slow, to be torture, to be payback for the things he hadn’t been told, the things that hadn’t been said. He reached for Chanyeol’s top, the fine fabric marred by dirt. Chanyeol watched him through lidded eyes as he tore at the fabric, using his strength to rip the expensive garment until it could be pushed back, exposing the pale expanse of Chanyeol’s torso. 

“You owe me an apology,” Kyungsoo husked, pressing his hand to Chanyeol’s shoulder, pushing him back against the wall. Chanyeol remained silent, eyes watching every move that Kyungsoo made. 

He slowly dragged his hand from Chanyeol’s shoulder to his chest, his calloused palm grazing against his pert nipple, teasing the bud languidly. 

Chanyeol’s breath hitched at the contact, sending a surge of satisfaction coursing through Kyungsoo. The tattered top hung around Chanyeol’s shoulder like a shawl, uneven edges teasing against his skin. 

“A prince,” Kyungsoo said in a low voice. He leaned in again, hand cupping Chanyeol’s chest, pressing the nipple in. When Chanyeol tried to push his lips on Kyungsoo’s, he was shoved back with a firm push. He responded with a whine, Kyungsoo easing the pressure on Chanyeol’s chest in turn. 

Kyungsoo hovered, only a fraction of an inch separating them, lips barely touching. 

Their breathing mingled until they were sharing a breath. Kyungsoo reconciled the marks, the barely noticeable wrinkles on Chanyeol’s skin, with what he had etched in his memory.  Chanyeol remained still, held back by the gentle pressure of Kyungsoo’s palm, studying his face in turn.

Kyungsoo exhaled, the prince inhaling his breath. They drank each other in, a dizziness, a headiness overcoming them as they reconnected. 

“I’ve wanted you so much in the last few months,” Chanyeol husked. His breath tastes like tea, a bitter undertone to chase the sweetness. 

He wasn’t going to respond to that, to admit his own wants, his own lust, the way his bed felt empty the moment Chanyeol had left with nothing more than a quick kiss and a vague excuse. No, he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. 

Kyungsoo pressed his lips to Chanyeol’s shoulder, dragging his teeth into the skin as he trailed marks towards the prince’s collarbone. His hand went to Chanyeol’s side, caressing the smooth skin as his mouth claimed, leaving marks along the white expanse. 

“Soo, I’ve wanted you so bad,” Chanyeol lamented.

When he reached the base of Chanyeol’s throat he sucked, tongue pressing the skin as his lips left a pink mark to bloom and purple. He smoothed his hand up to Chanyeol’s nipple, taking the bud between his finger and thumb and teasing it. Memories of Chanyeol doing the same, of sucking his nipples until they were pink, raw and in pain, flashed in his mind. 

“You say that, but you left,” Kyungsoo whispered against Chanyeol’s skin, sucking a patch on his neck. 

“I couldn’t–“ Chanyeol bit back a moan. 

Kyungsoo smirked against Chanyeol’s shoulder before he moved back, climbing off his lap. Chanyeol whimpered, eyes blazing with lust. He already looked debauched, hair flowing out of the once proudly tied topknot, shirt ripped open, marks blooming on his neck and chest. 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo whispered. “And if you try to fucking run–“

“I won’t,” Chanyeol promised. 

Kyungsoo had to take him at his word. Regardless, he made sure he barred the door when he left.

When he returned, a small vial of lubricant slipped into his pocket, he found Chanyeol lying on the floor. It was pathetic in some ways, to see him, hands tied behind his back, dick straining against his stained paints, top still hanging in shreds around his arms. In other ways, it was hot, far too hot for Kyungsoo to ignore. The prince writhed, chasing satisfaction that couldn’t possibly come in his current position.

Kyungsoo set the lubricant on the floor, hand going to the tie at his waist. Chanyeol watched him, desperate, a splotch of pre-come evident on his pants.

“When you fucked me before,” Kyungsoo started, voice low, “You were always in charge.”

He let his top loosen, to reveal his chest and abdomen, tan skin in direct contrast to Chanyeol’s pale complexion. “I liked it,” he admitted. “But I think I will like this more.”

A noise of frustration left Chanyeol’s lips as he watched, Kyungsoo dragging his top off one arm and then the other, tossing it to the floor. 

“You asked me how I want to treat you. I want you to feel it, to know what it was like, being angry, being frustrated.” His hands went to his pants, untying, making a show of shimmying the rough fabric off his hips, fabric catching on his erection before he pushed it lower, letting it pool to the floor. “Do you want me Chanyeol?”

“Yes,” his voice was choked, raw and lust filled. 

Kyungsoo smirked, lowering himself to the floor. He reached for the bottle of lubricant, locking eyes with the prince. He felt a tug of satisfaction at the way the prince’s cheeks flushed, at the way his cock strained against the fabric of his pants. He wanted him, wanted to touch him, but he couldn’t.

He doused two fingers with lubricant, spreading his legs to reveal the pink puckered flesh. His cock, purpling at the head, rested against his abdomen while he spread his legs wide, putting himself on full display. 

“You want to be the one doing this,” Kyungsoo whispered, fingers going to his hole, teasing it with the cold lubricant. 

Chanyeol swallowed, hips bucking up uselessly. 

Kyungsoo teased, circling the rim a few times before pressing his fingertips inside, throwing his head back at the intrusion. 

Chanyeol whined, voice dangerously low. 

“I’ve done this since you left, but I always imagined it was you,” Kyungsoo husked, pressing his fingers in. “Your cock spreading me open.”

Chanyeol grunted in frustration.

Kyungsoo worked his fingers in, pressing as deeply as he could before pulling them out and thrusting in again. They would never be as good as Chanyeol’s cock, never fill him as well, no matter how much he tried in Chanyeol’s absence. 

“I imagined it a thousand different ways,” he keened, working himself open with shallow thrusts. “The ways you could fuck me.”

He set a rhythm, fucking himself open, preparing himself as much as he could. He couldn’t reach his prostate like this, his fingers weren’t long enough. But he could ready himself for what was to come. 

Chanyeol watched, dick tented in his pants, hips bucking off the floor periodically as he took in the sight. 

Once the bolts of pain had dissolved into small sparks of pleasure he stopped, pulling his fingers out with a breathy moan. He took a few seconds to appreciate the prince, his red face, his blown pupils.

Kyungsoo crawled over to him, dick flush against his stomach, hole stretched and ready. 

Chanyeol acted like a man dying of thirst, moving towards him as best he could, only stopped when Kyungsoo pressed him against the floor, hand on his shoulders. 

“Quiet,” he reminded him, smirking as devilishly as he could. 

Kyungsoo moved his hands to Chanyeol’s pants, repeating what he had done to his top. He tore the fabric easily pushing it away to let Chanyeol’s cock spring free. Chanyeol was big, thick, his cock dripping with pre-come. Kyungsoo hated to admit it, but he liked it, how big he was, how good it felt to be filled by Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo straddled his thighs, teasing he traced a finger along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, delighting in the way the prince shivered at the touch. 

“Please,” Chanyeol begged, back arching. 

“Say you’re sorry,” Kyungsoo whispered, teasing the head. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol answered swiftly, eyes trained to where Kyungsoo’s hand played with his hard dick. 

Kyungsoo smirked. “That didn’t sound genuine.”

“Damn,” Chanyeol growled. It was too swift for Kyungsoo to understand, the way the prince’s arms suddenly sprang free from behind his back, ropes flying to the floor. Suddenly Kyungsoo’s waist was gripped by big hands, his body pressed to the floor.

Chanyeol was on top of him in a split second, breathing ragged. 

“The rope–“ Kyungsoo started, words dissolving into a cry as Chanyeol plunged into him, dick breaching his hole with one hard thrust. 

Kyungsoo threw his head back, hands going to Chanyeol’s arms, digging in as he cried out. 

“I told you I was good at this,” Chanyeol husked, hips snapping forward, driving his cock deeper inside the bandit king. 

Kyungsoo sucked him in, legs wrapping around him. “H–how long have you been untied?” Kyungsoo managed to get out before Chanyeol slammed into him again. 

They moaned in tandem, Chanyeol pressing a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek before he thrust again, filling him. 

“I carry a knife,” Chanyeol husked, hips slamming into Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo keened, clenching around Chanyeol, annoyance quickly dissipating. “That’s cheating.”

“I let you torture me,” Chanyeol murmured, dick sliding out and in, pressing deep inside of Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t argue, not when Chanyeol was buried in him, cock splitting him open, stretching him all the right ways. 

He clawed at Chanyeol’s back, his hips lifting to meet the prince thrust for thrust. Chanyeol’s head fell to Kyungsoo’s neck, ragged, hot breath hitting Kyungsoo’s skin. 

Chanyeol pressed in deep, Kyungsoo angling his legs up. The prince moved his hands, gripping Kyungsoo’s thighs, pressing them in as he thrust in hard.

Kyungsoo cried out, the head of Chanyeol’s cock hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves buried inside. He clenched, muscles tightening as the heat pooled in his stomach. 

Chanyeol set a brutal pace, the small room filled with the sound of skin on skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol rasped, driving deep inside. 

Kyungsoo clawed, wanting to leave marks on the royal’s skin, wanting to take out an ounce of frustration no matter how good it felt. “Yeah?”

Chanyeol grunted, tightening his hold on Kyungsoo’s thighs. 

Kyungsoo reached, fingers going to Chanyeol’s hair, to his haphazard topknot, fingers weaving into the black strands, tugging.

“Harder,” he urged, biting his bottom lip, feeling his release approaching. 

Chanyeol pounded into him, rhythm sloppy as he pressed deep inside, teeth scraping Kyungsoo’s chest. 

“Th–there,” Kyungsoo cried out, tights tightening around Chanyeol’s waist. 

Chanyeol lifted his head, bracing himself with his hands on the ground he pumped in harder. His nose scrunched up, brow furrowed, sweat dripping. Kyungsoo watched as he trembled, muscles contracting.

“I want to–“

Kyungsoo dug his fingers into the dirt floor, feeling the flaking dry earth in this fingernails as he arched. 

“Harder,” he cried out, the heat in his stomach spreading to his thighs, to his chest, ready to spill over. 

Chanyeol slammed into him once more, cock hitting his prostate, and Kyungsoo was choking back a sob, cum spurting onto his abdomen as his body tensed, seeing white. 

Chanyeol thrust in again, this time letting out a strangled cry as he came, head thrown back, his neck exposed, showing off the marks Kyungsoo had left. He pumped his seed into the bandit king lazily, little noises of satisfaction escaping him as he rode out his orgasm. 

Sweaty, dirt covered, they came down from their highs with ragged breathing and the sudden silence. 

Chanyeol pulled out, collapsing onto the floor next to Kyungsoo. 

They were silent for a minute before Kyungsoo spoke through ragged breaths. “This time I am tying you up.  _ For real _ .”

Chanyeol smiled, eyes closed. “Deal,” he said, chest heaving. 

  
  


_ Three months later _

 

Kyungsoo watched the mother scoop up her small child. He smiled at the way the girl fussed, the mother coddling her as she whined, her dirty face rubbing against her mother’s cheek. The air was thick with the smell of stew, of leather hides drying in the sun, of dirt and rubbish. It felt like home, in the strangest of ways. 

They had delivered the remaining portion of the prince’s ransom to the villagers, aside from the bare minimum they kept to keep their gang fed and clothed over the next year. Kyungsoo felt an immense amount of satisfaction at having not only collected the handsome amount of money but having distributed it to those in need. 

He felt a sudden pressure on his shoulders. Turning, he was met with Lu Han slinging his arm around him. 

“So, boss, I heard the third prince is going on another trip soon. We should kidnap him again,” Lu Han said with a bright smile. “He seems like an easy target. I mean, hell, look what we got from him the first time around!” He gestured towards the villagers, all wearing smiles at the sudden boon. 

“Where is he going?” Kyungsoo asked, curious. He had delivered Chanyeol back to the capital after a few days at the camp, there were some vague promises made, but Kyungsoo wasn’t holding his breath. Okay, maybe a little, but he wasn’t going to tell the others about that. After all, they hadn’t seen the captive’s face, Kyungsoo making sure the hood was over Chanyeol at all times and the military helmet had obscured their view when he was captured. Not to mention they had all been passed out soundly, never hearing the cries that came from the captive’s room the night they reunited. 

“Not sure, but he is supposed to take the same forest road. How stupid of him!” Lu Han guffawed. “I mean, he was already kidnaped there once before!”

Kyungsoo sighed, staring out at the village. 

_ How stupid of him indeed.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -I needed Kyungsoo as a bandit king okay (seriously tho, think about it). Chansoo Robin Hood-esque shenanigans lkajdkflj  
> -Loosely based on Joseon social hierarchy, as in Kyungsoo and his group would be baekjeong (untouchables).   
> -I should have been more historically accurate with this fic, I apologize  
> -Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/London9Calling) bc I deserve it  
> -Okay but have you really been considering Chansoo Robin Hood bc CHANSOO ROBIN HOOD


End file.
